Creating New Generation of Ghostbusters Fans
This is an Project for Ghostbusters Fans whose seen how unwatchable SpongeBob SquarePants is nowadays and felt that Kids should stop watching SpongeBob SquarePants. *NEW Spell Updated* All Interests towards SpongeBob SquarePants will be consumed by the Original Ghostbusters 1984 Film,The Real Ghostbusters Animated Series,The Ghostbusters II Sequel and the Upcoming Ghostbusters Film with the help of this Spell(Remembers to Buy an Stay Puft Candle for the Spell): http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/love_spells/attraction_spells/8436/page.html SpongeBob needs to end SpongeBob SquarePants was once a charming and funny show but have morphed into one of the most mean-spirited, disgusting, and perverse shows that currently exists which had gones from episodes about selling chocolate bars door-to-door to episodes featuring a grotesque infected splinter and episodes making fun of suicide. I strongly suggest replacing The SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase,The SpongeBob SquarePants Fandom,The SpongeBob SquarePants Fans,The SpongeBob SquarePants Watchers and the SpongeBob SquarePants Addicts with an New Generation of Ghostbusters Fans with the help of an spell of your choice. You Ghostbusters Fans are on an mission to replaces SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star with Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man as the Most Popular Characters for Kids with the spell of your choice. The SpongeBob SquarePants Watchers There are Too Many Peoples Watching SpongeBob SquarePants meaning that there's are those responsible for SpongeBob SquarePants getting Spammed and never getting an chance to ends anytime soon(Oh, They're also responsible for a lot of Bad Seasons made since 2005). The only way to help SpongeBob SquarePants truly ends after Season 11 is to GET RID of the SpongeBob SquarePants Watchers by replacing them with the New Fans of the Ghostbusters(1984 Film) with this spell of your choice. You can also help make Kids into the kids whose will replaces All Seasons and All Episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants with the Real Ghostbusters(DVD Volume 1-5 will be coming out on 7/5/2016) with the spell of your choice. Make Sure to Replaces 100% of the SpongeBob SquarePants Watchers On Every Media Services from iTunes to Hulu with an chance of newcomers to the Ghostbusters Fanbase with the spell of your choice. The SpongBob SquarePants Addicts There are Kids whose are Too Addicted to watching SpongeBob SquarePants as they are to Candies and there are 80% whose are Adults watching SpongeBob SquarePants that are in fact We need to make Kids stop watching SpongeBob SquarePants and make 'em start replacing their hobby of watching SpongeBob SquarePants with an new hobby of playing with the New Ghostbusters Toys, we also need to replaces The SpongeBob SquarePants Addicts with those whose will play with the New Ghostbusters Toys with the spell of your choice You can transforms 100% of the SpongeBob SquarePants Addicts into an New Generation of Ghostbusters Toys Collectors with the spell of your choice You can also make the Teens stop watching All Seasons/Episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants and start watching 1984 Ghostbusters film and The 1989 Ghostbusters II Sequel with the spell of your choice The SpongeBob SquarePants Fandom The SpongeBob SquarePants Fandom should be cut down to 1/4 because 3/4 are only loyal to the Modern Seasons which have become an bad influence on them and that they like to butthurt anyone whose speak the truth about ALL the Bad Episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants that was ever made. Please use one spell to sacrifice 3/4 of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fandom for the chances of Ghostbusters becoming an lifestyle brand/media franchise You can also cut down the amount of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fandom with new members to the Ghostbusters Fandom with the spell of your choice The SpongeBob SquarePants Fans I felt that the SpongeBob SquarePants Fans are responsible for the exists of Bad Seasons which have an very gross Episode around an splinter, Episodes where Squidward getting Abused, Episodes where Patrick Star is Stupid at his very worst. plus all the bad influences that Modern SpongeBob brought on Today's Cartoons and the Kids whose watches the Modern Episodes of SpongeBob. We Should replaces SpongeBob SquarePants Fans with an New Generation of the Real Ghosbusters(DVD Volume 1-5 will be coming out on 7/5/2016) Fans with the Help of this Spell of your choice. The SpongeBob SquarePants Fans whose butthurting others will be replaced by New Generation of Ghostbusters Fans in your hands The SongeBob SquarePants Fanbase I felt that the only way we will see SpongeBob SquarePants finally end in peace is to removes the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase from this world. The SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase Must fade aways so that there's room for an new generation of better children's programmings. If you can look back and thinks about All the Bad Modern Episodes like "The Splinter","Truth or Square","A Pal for Gary" and "One Coarse Meal", you will see that if SpongeBob SquarePants didn't get the chance to became the most popular cartoon.. SpongeBob SquarePants wouldn't became the damned piece of trash it's today!! We must sacrifice the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase to help bring new fans to the GhostBusters Fanbase with the help of the spell of your choice. If you've been butthurt by an lot of SpongeBob Fans,you might want to use one spell to replaces them with an new generation of Ghostbusters Films(the 1984 film/1989 Sequel/2016 Reboot) Fans If you no longer feel comfortable with Kids watching SpongeBob SquarePants, you can use one spell to make Kids stop watching SpongeBob SquarePants and start watching Ghostbusters films(even before the new Ghostbusters film is out in theaters on 7/15/2016) and become an new generation of the Real Ghostbusters(DVD Vol.1-5 coming 7/5/2016) Fans Please pick one of these Seven spells to make it happens: http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/love_spells/attraction_spells/8436/page.html http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/love_spells/enchanting_spells/8159/page.html http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/luck_spells/wish_spells/21676/page.html http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/luck_spells/good_luck_spells/15596/page.html http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/life_spells/wish_spells/2848/page.html http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/life_spells/wish_spells/14300/page.html http://www.spellsofmagic.com/spells/luck_spells/wish_spells/10535/page.html You can also use one of the spells to transforms the Whole SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase into an Brand New Ghostbusters(the 1984 film/1989 Sequel/"The Real" Animated Series/2016 Reboot) Fanbase. NOTE: Please Shops for one of the two Ghostbusters themed Candles for the spells around the candle because the Ghostbusters Themed Candle will be used for the Spells: https://www.firebox.com/product/7357/Stay-Puft-Candle?mkt=en-us https://horrordecor.net/products/stay-puft-scented-candle https://horrordecor.net/products/ectocandle https://horrordecor.net/collections/candles/products/ecto-candle-tin Category:Community Category:Help desk Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Forums Category:Infobox templates Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ghosts Category:Category templates Category:Fan Scripts Category:Fan Character Developments